The Haven Post-Ep Collection
by December21st
Summary: A series of post-episode stories, each a 100-word drabble.
1. Here Comes the Rain Again

"Here Comes the Rain Again"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: Secondary Characters

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x01 "Welcome to Haven"

Summary: Love is in the air. It's awfully wet.

* * *

Audrey follows Nathan into the police station as they finally get to take refuge from the downpour outside.

"Did every single road in Haven flood today?" Audrey wonders as she divests herself of her bright yellow raingear. "I'll never trust Wally the Weatherman again."

"Be sunny tomorrow," Nathan assures her.

"That's what Wally said about today."

"No, Marion never stays mad at Conrad for more than a day," Nathan explains. "They're good together, but why did you think that starting a romantic relationship was a good way to keep Marion calm?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?"


	2. And Dream of Sheep

"And Dream of Sheep"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x02 "Butterfly"

Summary: Bobby still dreams. #2 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

Every night, after Bobby has crawled into bed, Hannah kisses him on the forehead and gives a pat to Shaun, the cloud-shaped sheep that lives next to his pillow. She cheerfully wishes him sweet dreams as she closes the door to his room behind her.

Her good wishes - or possibly the medication Dr. Carr prescribed - seem to do the trick, because his dreams are benignly fluffy and insubstantial.

One morning, Hannah's annoyed because something trampled through her flowerbed, eating half the petunias. The footprints suggest that the culprit is a larger animal; a goat or possibly a sheep.


	3. Three Men in a Boat

"Three Men in a Boat"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x03 "Harmony."

Summary: It's music to her ears. #3 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

Against all probability, the accordion keeps them sane the longest. Nearly twenty-four hours. They take the opportunity to visit some small coastal towns; after all, Ray's boat isn't _that_ big. Lily picks up a regular Saturday night gig at a bistro, Mr. Sperry helps an understaffed local florist with deliveries, and William discovers his lost childhood by adopting a stray dog.

But by midnight they're at sea again, ready for Ray to play a ditty on his guitar before they drift off. Sometimes Lily wakes during the night, serenaded by the three snoring men. To say nothing of the dog.


	4. Eulogy

"Eulogy"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x04 "Consumed"

Summary: Losing loved ones is never easy.

* * *

About fifty people show up for Geoff McShaw's wake. Bill respectfully eulogizes his brother in front of a gathering of old school friends, business associates, and a handful of out-of-towners. It's all very nice, but nobody sheds a tear.

Nathan and Audrey don't make it because the Chief calls them in to help with crowd control for a different memorial service. Over 800 people gather to pay their last respects to Matilda and Janet, the friends they've known for decades. When Big Benji eulogizes the sisters, there's not a dry eye in the house. After all, they were his cows.


	5. Family Tree

"Family Tree"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x05 "Ball and Chain"

Summary: Beatrice Mitchell's family tree is ... complicated. #5 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

Beatrice tells everyone she adopted the two children. Legally, of course, they don't exist. No birth certificates, no adoption papers. No doubt that will cause trouble later.

She wonders what she'll tell them when they're old enough to ask questions. Does she tell them she's their mother? Does she tell them who their fathers were? Does she tell them about their half-sister? Helena thinks (they leave notes for each other; it's quite civil) Beattie should give them up for adoption too, but Beattie can't bear that thought. And it turns out that Helena's a pretty decent babysitter on Friday nights.


	6. The Zoo

"The Zoo"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x06 "Fur"

Summary: The Taylor family is Troubled. How it works is vague.

* * *

Landon Taylor can't bring himself to continue doing taxidermy work. After what he found out about himself, he just … can't. But he still needs the money, especially with his mother gone, so he starts making stuffed toy animals for a local shop. Kittens with velvet fur, cross-eyed monkeys, and buck-toothed boa constrictors, but nothing that lived before as anything more dangerous than a cotton plant.

Zac's his eager product tester. The four-year-old's bedroom becomes a veritable zoo of lions, tigers and bears. At night, they protect him against things that go bump in the night. Both imagined, and real.


	7. Never Again

"Never Again"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: Secondary Characters

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x07 "Sketchy"

Summary: What happened was her fault. It won't happen again.

* * *

The day after Richards drowns, Vickie quits her job teaching art. Teaching requires demonstrating, and she's not willing to take any chances. In spite of what he went through, Jimmy doesn't understand and she returns his ring in the ensuing argument.

Her eyes full of tears, Vickie cleans out her studio. Every pencil sketch, every watercolor, every oil painting. She scours her house, gathering everything she's ever drawn, gingerly bubble-wrapping framed works and scouring the attic for crayon pictures of houses she made when she was five, giving them all to Eleanor Carr for safekeeping.

She never draws anything again.


	8. Living in the Dark

"Living in the Dark"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Secondary Characters

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x08 "Ain't No Sunshine"

Summary: Thornton Aarons gets used to living in the dark. Again. #8 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

He misses the feel of the sun on his face. It's the only thing that really bothers Thornton about being housebound. Nathan Wuornos empathizes, and that helps. A little.

Only a few people know about his Trouble. Menchie records herself reading the _Haven Herald_ and brings him the recordings with groceries twice a week. They play Braille cards and sometimes she stays overnight. Nathan comes by occasionally to help around the house and checks the house's "lightproofing."

When Thornton worries about being defenseless if burglars ever break in, Nathan gives him a unique way to defend himself. It's a flashlight.


	9. After the Storm

"After the Storm"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Secondary Characters

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x09 "As You Were"

Summary: They'd been married for twenty-seven years. #9 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

The _Haven Herald_ reports that Eleanor Carr died falling down the stairs during the storm. Olivia Carpenter searches the story anxiously for news of her husband, but there's nothing. She waits in Portland for weeks, wishing she could go to the police, but she doesn't imagine Chief Wuornos will be sympathetic.

Finally, Liv hires a boat to return to Carpenter's Knot. She searches the hotel from top to bottom, finding deflated balloons and an old radio, but no signs of Vaughn. Eventually, she just sits in the parlor, staring at a crack in the wall, wondering what to do next.


	10. Town Limits

"Town Limits"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x10 "The Hand You're Dealt", mild swearing

Summary: The Troubles aren't the only thing on a cycle. #10 in the Haven post-ep collection. A crossover, of sorts

* * *

"Derry High School, may I help you?"

"Hey, Wilma, it's Judith over at Haven High. Any chance we can borrow your grief counselor? It's been one of those special Haven weeks."

"Sure, I'll send him over. I heard about Principal Manning."

"_And_ two students, _and_ our guidance counselor."

"Holy crap."

"Sure you don't want to swap schools?"

"Only if you agree to stay once that clown comes back."

"Ugh. How soon does that start up again?"

"Not sure exactly, couple years or so. Hopefully not until after your troubles are over."

"With our luck, they'll overlap. Won't that be fun?"


	11. Trial and Error

"Trial and Error"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Although this is a post-ep for 1x11 "The Trial of Audrey Parker", it contains spoilers through 2x03 "Love Machine."

Summary: Between the crime and the trial, things change. #11 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

By the time Tobias Blaine comes to trial for stealing Duke's boat and kidnapping, Audrey's discovered that she isn't really Audrey Parker (and the same for Agent Howard), Julia's disappeared back into rural Africa, and Ezra's been declared not sane enough to stand trial.

Fortunately , the defense lawyer doesn't know enough to do any real damage. So, when Audrey and Duke stand up in front of a jury and tell something like the truth, they bring back a verdict of guilty. And only one juror wonders why Detective Parker finds it strange that she lost to Ezra at poker.


	12. Living Ghost

"Living Ghost"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: Secondary characters

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x12 "Resurfacing"

Summary: The Garrick house is haunted, in a way. #12 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

Sometimes James wonders if he's a ghost. He haunts his house, walking through walls, seen by nobody. He doesn't need to eat, which seems a lot like being dead. He feels alive, but maybe ghosts do.

Now that Tracy and the kids know he's there, they talk to him. He wishes he could answer; that he could tell Brooke that he likes her new boyfriend or help Michael with his homework. On a whim, Tracy brings home a Ouija board and James can actually move the small planchette over the letters. It's wonderful, but he still feels like a ghost.


	13. Obituary

"Obituary"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 1x13 "Spiral"

Summary: Some deaths in Haven make the national news. #13 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

USGS - A series of moderate, shallow earthquakes centered in Haven, Maine were reported today. The quakes measured magnitude 5.1 to 5.6, and were felt as far away as Chester, Nova Scotia, Canada. No aftershocks have been reported at this time. Local police have reported one death, an unidentified man who fell into a fissure or sinkhole caused by the tremors in the middle of a street. No other injuries were reported. A Maritime advisory is in effect for the Haven harbor, prompted by quake damage to the Haven Breakwater lighthouse. The Chief of Police was not available for comment.


	14. Reading Is Fun(damental)

"Reading Is Fun(damental)"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x01 "A Tale of Two Audreys"

Summary: T.J. worries about what to read to his son. #14 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

There's one terrifying moment when T.J. realizes that the _Velveteen Rabbit_ features a child dying of scarlet fever, but he stops himself before reading that part aloud, and nothing happens. He becomes intensely selective about what he reads to Aaron - he has no idea what his Trouble will do with Dr. Seuss, but _Hop on Pop_ seems like a bad idea.

Eventually, T.J. realizes that Aaron just likes the cadence of his voice, so he reads gardening magazines and cookbooks to his son. And he finds out that his Trouble makes a pretty tasty batch of chocolate chip cookies.


	15. Federal Oversight

"Federal Oversight"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x02 "Fear & Loathing"

Summary: Someone calls in the feds. #15 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

When an entire bus station full of people all saw what they feared most, it was inevitable that someone would call the feds. Twenty-four hours after Jackie Clark 's Trouble caused complete pandemonium, three teams of agents met in the middle of the Haven Bus Depot. The DHS agents had failed to find bomb-wielding terrorists, the PHMSA agents had failed to find barrels of hazardous waste, and Fish and Wildlife agents had failed to find a rampaging mammoth. The three teams shook hands, exchanged business cards, and all agreed to head back home. Clearly, nothing exciting ever happened in Haven.


	16. Off the Grid

"Off the Grid"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x03 "Love Machine"

Summary: Louis makes some changes in his lifestyle. #16 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

Louis thanks George from the power company, but he really doesn't want his electricity reconnected. The online order was, no doubt, placed by the same prankster who tried the same trick last week. And the week before that.

He offers George some coffee, hand-ground just this morning, brewed on his new wood-burning stove. George swears it's the best coffee he's ever had.

As George leaves, Louis asks if he wouldn't mind calling Stan at the police station and reporting that another stolen car has been abandoned in his driveway.

It's not really how George thought living "off the grid" worked.


	17. Eye to Eye

"Eye to Eye"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x04 "Sparks & Recreation"

Summary: Chris and his father didn't always see eye to eye. #16 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

Chris remembers what it was like. While he never outright thought of his father as _Troubled_, Chris was aware enough of Haven's nature to have developed the habit of arguing with his father over the phone, or staring defiantly at the floor.

He wishes he could use his Trouble to get people to look away when they talk to him, but it seems self-defeating. He'd give up his newfound powers and more to have just one more argument with his father, who would insist that Chris was wasting a great opportunity, while Chris would stare at the floor and disagree.


	18. Fight Practice

"Fight Practice"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Secondary characters

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x05 "Roots"

Summary: To do something well, one should practice. #18 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

In spite of the fact that Peter's a real jackass, and Moira has a tendency to whine, they really do love each other, so they only postpone their wedding long enough to properly mourn Moira's father and find a new caterer.

At first, they're terrified of arguing and provoking the wrath of the forest. But a local marriage counselor tells them that all healthy marriages include a few good fights; they just need to practice.

So the next time Peter leaves the toilet seat up, Moira gleefully pours a glass of water on his head, and they diligently start practicing.


	19. Birthday Wish

"Birthday Wish"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x06 "Audrey Parker's Day Off"

Summary: Jeanie Shumway's next birthday doesn't go much better than the last one. #19 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

A year after her father dies, Jeanie still misses him. It was an awful birthday, but this year will be different. They have really great plans.

Jeanie doubts that those plans included the strange noises she can hear coming from downtown. Her mom's still not home yet (and she _should_ be), and the local news has interrupted her cartoons with scenes of chaos at the waterfront, seaweed or tentacles or something reaching out of the ocean, and that nice lady cop crying over a body.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Jeanie wishes she could just start today over.


	20. Unfinished Business

"Unfinished Business"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Audrey/Nathan

Warnings: Spoilers for 2x07 "The Tides That Bind"

Summary: There's no statute of limitations on murder. #20 in the Haven post-ep collection.

* * *

"Nathan," Cole Glendower answers his door. "What brings you and ..." he pauses as Audrey follows Nathan inside, "your beautiful bride to my humble home now that the Troubles are over?"

"Unfinished business," Nathan replies tersely.

"Mr. Glendower, are you now able to live on dry land? You don't need the ocean to survive?" Audrey asks.

"It's like I'm a regular person again," he agrees, "thanks to you two, from what I hear."

Nathan steps forward, pulling out his handcuffs. "Cole Glendower, you are under arrest for the murder of Leith Glendower. You have the right to remain silent ..."


End file.
